slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
SlimePage
(Based off of Candle's Forum-Blog.) Welcome to SlimePage, a network for slimes and ranchers alike to get along. The convenience of not having this as a blog is so it's free to edit, and everyone can use their characters without relying on someone else to insert their characters in for them. Just follow the rules and format, and everything should be worked out. This page is for everyone to enjoy! However, it will be moderated by Sheep Slime so vandalism does not occur. i also like pretending this whole thing was made by Clockwork Rules * Do not change any of the rules. * Please do not edit other people's posts. * Use "Header" for a new forum and "SubHeading" for individual character users posting. * Link each character with an account if editing this page and including them, much like a roleplay. If you have trouble, just use the format below! * You may specify rules at each miniforum, such as banning characters and locking it if you wish for it to not be added to. Characters * Please link each character to their page unless they're anonymous, which then they should be labelled as anonymous. * Up to two alternate accounts are allowed per character, but feel free to add as many characters as you want. * One week interval between changing names, which means you've gotta wait one week if you want to make a major change to a character's SlimePage username. Minor ones are fine. (this rule is not heavily enforced but still) * Try to keep SP Usernames short! You can have a long one, but one that is excessively long and can be expressed in a shorter way (like how "ThePersonAboveMeIsStupid" goes to "AboveMeIsStupid") will be changed shorter. * Certain statuses will display an icon to acknowledged their status. For example, an Admin status shows a "��" and "▶️️" is for SlimeTubers (indicating a play button) * Add a + sign signifying a slightly higher rank than your status without going to another status. For example, an extremely popular SlimeTuber would be "SlimeTuber+" instead of just "SlimeTuber". This can mean both power and popularity. An "Admin+" means an admin of higher power. (Please do not set a character's status to "Admin" without permission, with the exception of Candlefly and MixieRoast. Thank you!) Forum Tips * For those who like SlimeTube, or those who's characters are "famous" on Slimetube, they can make a forum called "Gaming with (SlimePage Username)" or something similar and draw an image representing the video (or posting an actual video if you want to go all out), and post it in the forum. (The one who was supposedly well known on Slimetube will also be able to put SlimeTuber as their status.) ** Try not to steal videos from other people and claim it as your character's video. If you do, please label it as a "reblog" and a link to the original video. * You can make a forum for your club, too! Just go on ahead and make a new forum, with the name of your club, and ONLY as seen below. * You can put bracket messages such as LOCKED and ONLY to forums for specific rules in a forum. ** For example, LOCKED would mean a closed forum which may be deleted to save space if this page gets rather long, and ONLY means a forum that only a certain club can comment in. ** Bracket messages (or tags) can only be done by the character who made the forum. ** ART, GAMING, and ect. can be used, along with emoji equivalents. * It's all like one really, really weird roleplay that's always open. * edit conflicts are gonna kill me * If it wasn't obvious, YES, you can make your own mini-forums! Just use "Heading" for the title of the post, have the character who posted the post comment (make sure the character's username is in Sub-Heading) and done! (it's encouraged, too!) IMPORTANT Welcome to SlimePage! WoahTechnology�� Welcome to SlimePage! This is a forum-like page that can be edited to include various "forums" and is generally a place for people to interact! You can post a variety of things, like gaming, art, music, and all sorts of cool stuff on here. All you have to do is make an account, and you can post away! Happy posting! AboveMeIsStupid There's barely any forums here right now Clock. WoahTechnology�� Detruire can you not please TheZaneOfYourExistientialCrisis Give Detruire a good "clock" 'round the head would ya? :P 'YourBestNightmare' Telling him to attack Detruire seems rather cold-hearted. Now I bet she's gonna make sure I'm ice'''olated. Ok I'll stop now. Actually, '''snow, '''I won't. '''TheZaneOfYourExistientialCrisis Tech-nically, Clock is the owner. Its time '''to let him do what he wants. '''Bot, I guess you have your own opinion. I can't trust pasta anymore shadow-approaching whenever I eat pasta, it usually belongs to Blaster and it has tiger plorts as the sauce. love potion shenanigans ans all that jazz. why does blaster cook pasta anyways?? >.> 'YourBestNightmare' WARNING: I'm about to break the 4th wall. Again. Blaster is basically Papyrus. At least that's what Squidy822 implied. And Papyrus is a pasta-making nut. NO BAD TERRI OFF THE KEYBOALMFOFKFFJDKDKFKVJ-- trashtalkin BeenThereDoneThat YO YO YO WHAT TIME IS IT? X-Daddy-X Time to roast people with the wolf mum. BeenThereDoneThat YUUPPERS. Now to await our first victim. Oh and go ahead and roast each other here to. Free for all trash talkin.